Luo Qingyang
Luo Qingyang, also known by her nickname Mianmian, was a female cultivator of the same generation as Wei Wuxian. Appearance In the animation, she has brown eyes and hair, which she wears in two buns. She has brown eyes and wears pink robes. In the novel, she is described as a pretty young woman with an exceptional figure. At the Qishan Wen Sect's training camp, she wore a layer of flowing chiffon over a coat of pale scarlet. Novel, Chapter 52 Personality As a teenager, Mianmian was hot-tempered, quickly annoyed by Wei Wuxian's teasing flirtation. She possessed a strong sense of logic and justice, as she joined Lan Wangji to defend Wei Wuxian against the entire cultivation world. Though she did not believe Wei Wuxian's actions justified, she took issue with the exaggeration that he slaughtered indiscriminately. Novel, Chapter 73 Despite her rationale, she was ridiculed and dismissed as an emotional woman by the members of her own sect. Her temper returned, and she immediately left her own sect for their mistreatment, displaying her sense of justice once more. History Tortoise of Slaughter Mianmian was the daughter of a servant from an unnamed sect. When her sect complied with Qishan Wen Sect's demands to send cultivators to their training camp, she was harassed by the lecherous Wen Chao. In the novel, she suffered this in silence, Novel, Chapter 52 but in the donghua, Wei Wuxian saved her from Wen Chao's attempted assault. Animation, Episode 8 After overhearing her nickname, Wei Wuxian boldly referred to her as "Mianmian" and engaged her in wordplay. She quickly grew annoyed with his shameless flirtation and insisted her friends not reveal her name, though she did give him a small bag of herbs. Novel, Chapter 52 Mianmian was among the cultivators led into a cave on Dusk Creek Mountain to hunt the Tortoise of Slaughter. When the creature failed to appear, Wen Chao suggested stringing someone up and bleeding them as bait. Unfortunately, his mistress Wang Lingjiao has witnessed his harassment of Mianmian and wished to eliminate her competition. Novel, Chapter 52 Wang Lingjiao convinced the reluctant Wen Chao to sacrifice Mianmian, but once Wen Chao gave the order, but Mianmian was protected by Lan Wangji and Jin Zixuan. When Su She attempted to intervene and turn her over, Lan Wangji struck him away. Novel, Chapter 52 After fighting broke out, Mianmian was captured by three servants of Qishan Wen Sect. Wang Lingjiao ordered two servants to hold Mianmian and the third to brand her face, thereby ruining her beauty. Wei Wuxian leapt between Mianmian and the iron at the last moment, taking the brand on his chest instead. Novel, Chapter 53 Mianmian escaped via the underwater passage, alongside Jiang Cheng and the other cultivators. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji were trapped inside, though they managed to use the herbs Mianmian had given Wei Wuxian to heal their wounds. Novel, Chapter 54 Yiling Patriarch Crisis Mianmian was among the fifty sects who attended a midnight meeting after Wei Wuxian killed the abusive guards of the Wen Remnants at Qiongqi Path. Though she did not defend Wei Wuxian's actions, Mianmian objected to the claim that Wei Wuxian killed indiscriminately. She explained that while Wei Wuxian had killed, his actions were limited to the abusive guards, not others, and thus the word "indiscriminate" was unsuitable. For her reasoning, most of cultivators present mocked her. In fact, her own sect belittled her as an irrational woman who only spoke up because she had feelings for Wei Wuxian after he saved her life. In response, she removed her sect robes and left her sect, prompting Lan Wangji to follow her. She engaged in a brief conversation with Lan Wangji, though the actual details of their conversation are not described. Seeing their conversation, Nie Mingjue commended Mianmian for her backbone, even though he considered Wei Wuxian's actions completely unjustified. Thirteen Years Later A little girl stumbled across a honeymooning Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian in a compromising position. When the girl's parents arrive and refer to her as "Mianmian," they realize that her mother is the woman they once knew as Mianmian.Novel, Chapter 112 Mianmian greeted the two men, finally revealing her name as Luo Qingyang. She introduced them to her husband, a former merchant who gave up his life to join her on night hunts, though he was not a cultivator at all. Novel, Chapter 112 Before parting, Mianmian explained that she had stopped by to help the common people with troublesome but otherwise unremarkable ghosts, much like Lan Wangji's habit of appearing "wherever the chaos is." Novel, Chapter 112 Wei Wuxian suddenly realized that the money bag Lan Wangji had been carrying was precisely the same bag of herbs Mianmian had once given him. Lan Wangji, therefore, must have stolen the bag after their rescue from the cave. Wei Wuxian proceeds to tease his husband for his past jealousy, until the embarrassed Lan Wangji shuts him up with a kiss. Novel, Chapter 112 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Mianmian was a disciple of Lanling Jin Sect who often accompanied Jin Zixuan. She was introduced among the retinue of Jin disciples who studied in the Cloud Recesses.Web Series, Episode 3 During the Sunshot Campaign, she intervened when Jin Zixuan accused Jiang Yanli of taking another woman's credit for soup she had brewed, explaining the truth of the situation to him. Web Series, Episode 22 References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Misc. Characters